Let It Slide (Crossover Version)
Starring roles *Patrick Star *Matilda *Blue Jim *Phineas Appearances *Stella Plot Phineas, Matilda and Patrick Star stand atop a water slide. Patrick Star is in a striped bathing suit and Matilda is visibly nervous about going down the slide. Patrick Star hops into the slide and laughs as he goes down, however his weight causes a screw to come loose in a part of the slide where two tubes connect to one another. In the pool at the bottom of the slide, Blue Jim happily floats in a small inner tube. He floats by the bottom of the slide just as Patrick Star comes out. Patrick laughs gleefully, until he notices there is blood on top of his head. Blood stains the water below Blue Jim and below the surface we see the lower half of Blue Jim's body detach from the upper half. Patrick Star starts to get out of the water close to where Stella happily sits. But she shrieks in terror, however, when she sees that Patrick's swimsuit came off in the water. Noticing that he is completely naked, Patrick starts to freak out and then he nervously looks around again. He sees a towel hanging on a water pipe and grabs it, accidentally spinning the ball-valve and turning the water off. Back at the top of the slide, Phineas urges Matilda to go down the slide. Scared, she shakes her head. Laughing, Phineas pushes her down the slide, unaware that the water has been turned off. Matilda screams as she slides down and her feathers begin poking out of the slide. In the same section of the slide where Patrick knocked out a screw, Matilda's weight and movements cause the remaining screws to fall out and one of the pipes moves below the other. At the bottom of the slide, Matilda emerges missing most of her skin. She sinks to the bottom of the pool and a slice of her skin floats to the surface. Patrick now realizes that the water has been turned off and quickly turns the ball-valve to its original position. Phineas slides down seconds after the water turns back on, but he is cut in half when he reaches the tubes in the slide that became disconnected. At the bottom of the slide, what's left of Phineas sinks to the bottom of the pool. The episode then ends with Patrick using Matilda's detached skin as a new hoodie to cover his body, and begins to walk away. As the iris closes in on his exposed butt, Stella's shriek is heard once again. Moral "Don't forget to wear sunblock!" Deaths # Blue Jim is cut in half at the waist by Patrick (debatable; depending on how quickly he was helped, he may have lived through this). # Matilda is skinned alive as she goes down the slide and drowns when she sinks to the bottom of the pool. # Phineas is sliced in half vertically by a section of the slide that came disconnected. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Crossover Episodes